Aura of Power
by TheMightyScoot
Summary: A dark Elder Dragon has attacked the realm of a very powerful deity and it is up to Kendra, Seth and the gang to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is not good." Kendra groaned.

_That's the understatement of the century, _Seth thought to himself.

Standing on the front porch of the main house at Fablehaven, Seth, Kendra and Bracken stood watching as the midday sky above the forest seemed to collapse in on itself before bursting apart with a thundering boom in a spray of vibrant color. At the center of the explosion was an oval hole the size of a car ringed with tongues of flame colored blue, green and orange.

"What is it?" Kendra asked no one in particular.

"It seems to be a portal, though I've never seen one so...colorful." Bracken answered in an awe-struck voice.

"Wait, something's coming out of it!" Seth exclaimed just as Warren and Vanessa silently exited the house.

Warren and his fiancée Vanessa had been given ownership of Fablehaven after Stan stepped down to focus on being the leader of the human Knights of the Dawn. Kendra and Seth, having recently become Eternals, had been planning to flee into hiding that night, but it looked like their plans had changed.

A human figure wreathed in dark orange fire shot out of the portal followed by a dozen creatures. The things looked like small, whirling masses of inky smoke the size of beach balls with solid black spheres floating at their center.

As the bodies neared Seth noticed that the human figure was indeed a man and he was flying.

"They're enemies!" The flying guy shouted, startling everybody out of their awed stupor. "Aim for the opaque center!"

Simultaneously pulling out their crossbows, Vanessa and Warren quickly began shooting, taking out six before they ran out of bolts. When they were hit, the shadows of the creatures disbanded and the centers crumbled to dust. Bracken brandished his horn in sword form, throwing it boomerang style, vaporizing two more of the things. The last four were taken care of by the unknown flying man, who fired glowing orbs of orange energy from his fingertips with deadly accuracy.

The man slowly hovered down to stand next to the group, only to have five weapons aimed at him. He was handsome, looked about twenty-five, clean shaven with short blonde-red hair and striking blue eyes.

"Who are you, what were those things, where did you come from and why are you here?" Warren growled harshly.

"My name is Shytiss ano' Phirat-Zheyhang, I call the creatures Shadow Beasts, I come from the realm of the Rainbow Serpent and I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry my last chapter was so short, the only point of it was to introduce characters and kick start the plot. This one will be longer, I promise. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

"He's good." Bracken declared and released the man's hands after mentally measuring his true intensions. "He truly seeks help from us."

Kendra, Seth, Warren, Bracken and Vanessa all sat in Warren's study intent on interrogating the strange intruder.

"So, Shytiss ano' Pikat …. Pirat …. Potat …. What was it again?" Warren stumbled.

"Shytiss ano' Phirat-Zheyhang, but you can just call me Shy." Shy affirmed. Seth though he had a slight accent. Greek maybe?

"Alright then Shy, you can start from the beginning. Who is this Rainbow Serpent?"

"The Rainbow Serpent is one of the many aliases of Isis, Queen of Color and producer of the human race." Shy explained.

"She created humans?" Vanessa blurted.

"Partially. Other powerful entities formulated their bodies, but Isis supplied them with their auras, which are fields of energy that surround mortals." Everyone sat watching Shy intently as he explained this.

"Auras reflect the individual's inner emotion and soul, allowing those who have the ability to see auras read his heart," He continued. "Depending on a certain person's mindset, their aura will be a certain color. Auras are vital to all mortals, essentially giving them their soul." Shy paused. "Very few, one example being myself, have learned, through intense study and practice, to channel their aura into physical form, giving them unique powers. We are known as aura benders in your language."

"That's how you could fly and shoot those bolts of magic power!" Seth realized.

"Not magic, pure auric energy." Shy responded. "I am one of Her Highnesses most trusted servants and she has sent me to gather help to save her realm."

"To save her realm."Bracken repeated. "From what?"

"I am not completely sure." The aura bender replied. "It all happened so fast. Queen Isis's realm is a land of endless color and variety. About a week ago, however, an area a couple dozen miles from Her Highnesses castle began to lose its vibrancy. Clara, a fairly young, new aura bender trying to prove herself accompanied the Queen and I to investigate." Shy paused. "A portal opened just as we arrived and out of it poured an enormous horde of Shadow Beasts. The Queen could have easily finished them all off, but even as she disintegrated hundreds at a time with supreme skill, a thousand more appeared. Just as we were gaining the upper hand, a dragon appeared. It was bigger than any dragon I have ever seen, the size of a cruise liner."

"Oh my God!" Kendra quietly exclaimed. Vanessa placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"That can't be true!" Bracken whispered. "It can't be."

"Unfortunately it is. The dragon and his minions quickly overcame us and gave us no choice but to flee. We barely had enough time to return to the castle before they were upon us. Queen Isis had little time to construct a magical barrier before the assault began. The dragon focused his magic through some sort of crystal infused with dark power and it was too much for the queen. At the very end she used her last remnants of power to open a portal for me to escape through. She sent Clara through a second one. The shields collapsed just as I left." A single tear fell from his eye. "A few Shadow Beasts apparently followed me."

"Is the Queen….dead?" Kendra asked hesitantly.

"I don't expect so. Even weakened she would be difficult to destroy. She is most likely being confined in some sort of magical prison" Shy replied.

"Who do you think the giant dragon is?" Seth spoke up for the first time.

"I have no clue. It seemed ancient to me, but I am relatively young."

"How old are you?" Seth wondered.

"I just celebrated my two-thousand and thirty-ninth birthday."

"I thought you said _mortals _have auras." Seth said, confused.

"Humans have auras. I am human, but the Queen of the Rainbow granted me eternal youth when I began my service to her."

"So why come to us for help?" Warren asked.

"No offense, but I was actually looking more for the help of Seth, Kendra and Bracken. Who better to help us than the son of the Fairy Queen, an immensely powerful entity in her own right? Kendra is the only known mortal to retain the status of fairykind. Additionally, she slew Gorgrog. And Seth is one of the only shadow charmers left in existence and he was also the slayer of two powerful demons."

"That sounds bad and all, but Seth and Kendra need to go into hiding. They're Eternals now."

"Hmm. What about you Bracken?"

"I was…uh…going to go with Kendra." Bracken replied awkwardly. Kendra blushed and stared at her shoes.

"Well we'd love to help, but we're all up to our ears in our duties." Warren told Shy. Seth almost laughed out loud when Warren said 'we're up to our ears in our duties'.

"I don't think you understand." Shy hissed coldly. "When I said Queen Isis granted the first humans their auras I meant she infused the original people with part of her own power. When this happened a link was fused between Her Highness and the human race.

"I also told you that the Queen would be difficult to destroy, that does not mean impossible. Soon enough they will find a way to kill her. I have no time to waste searching for other possible allies. And if Queen Isis dies, the link will be destroyed and the auras of every person on Earth will disband. The human race will go extinct."

A/N

Dun! Dun! Dun!

By the way, who got the joke in the third to last paragraph? If you did I am mentally high-fiving you.

P.S. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh." Warren was the first to speak. "I didn't realize….I thought…..it was just…"

"Will you help me?" Shy asked with a pleading but somehow aloof half-smile. "Please?"

"Of course we will!" Kendra exclaimed. _We couldn't let everyone in the world die!_ She thought.

"Is there any way we could help you without endangering Kendra and Seth?" Warren asked "They are too important to-"

"We're Eternals now, remember?" Seth interrupted. "We're basically invincible!"

"I'm not so sure." Bracken said skeptically. "The dragon presumably used the crystal Shy mentioned to create the Shadow Beasts. If that's true, than they probably have the potential to harm or kill you."

"What do those things do anyhow?" Seth asked Shy.

"I saw a few of our warriors fall before Queen Isis's barrier collapsed. "The Shadow Beasts just flowed over them, turning them to dust."

"If that's the case than there's no way you guys are going!" Warren said in a tone of finality.

Seth ignored his tone. "We've been in life or death situations before!"

"Not when you have the responsibility of staying alive to keep Zzyzx closed. What would your parents say?"

"Mom and Dad aren't here right now, are they?" Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson were on a three month tour to many of the magical preserves around the world via Raxtus.

"Fine. Let's take a vote." Warren sighed, his eyes slightly narrowed. _Ooh, Warren's pissed!_ Thought Seth.

"Who thinks Seth and Kendra should be allowed to go?" Warren asked slowly. Seth's hand shot up like a bullet. Kendra calmly raised her arm halfway up. Shy, knowing he was not included in the vote, just watched. Kendra looked at Bracken expectantly, and he met her gaze, looking indecisive. That made Kendra nervous. She could tell both Vanessa and Warren would vote against them going to the Rainbow Serpent's domain. That made Bracken the tie-breaker. Kendra could tell he was torn between what he knew she wanted and what was safest for her.

"Please?" Kendra silently mouthed. As everyone else in the room watched intently, Bracken ever so slowly moved his hand up into the air.

"Thank you!" Kendra gasped as she threw her arms around Bracken and pulled the unicorn into a tight hug.

"At least let us come with you," Warren said as the narcoblix sitting next to him nodded vehemently. "Dale and Hugo can watch the preserve for a while." In the last couple of years Hugo had reached the mental capacity of a regular person.

"It's settled then," announced Shy. "We'll all go to the Queen's realm together. But I'm not powerful enough to create a portal on my own. We'd need another aura bender for that, and I think I know just where to find one."

"Where are we going?" Seth inquired from the middle row of the mini-van.

"Polar Bear Provincial Park, in Ontario." Shy replied nonchalantly.

"We're going to Canada?" Seth shouted.

"Oh God, here we go." Kendra groaned.

"Welcome to Canada, eh? Home of the maple leaf and the M_oo_nties!" Seth said with a ridiculously heavy Canadian dialect. "O Canada!" He belted the national anthem. "Our home and native land!"

"Why are we going to this park?" Kendra asked as she clamped her hand over Seth's mouth.

"Polar Bear Park is a secluded wildlife sanctuary, home to polar bears and other animals native to the tundra." Shy answered. "It also holds one of the few temples to the Queen of Color. These temples are safe houses for any who serve her, filled with food, weapons, ancient tomes, and almost anything else you can think of. They are also heavily shielded against any dark creatures. This seems like the most likely place for Clara to have been sent when she teleported away. The temple's library allows the opportunity for her to research what our enemy really is, the armory holds enough weapons for a small army and she is close enough to me for us to meet up when I have recruited assistance." He gestured to the group. "We should be arriving in about," Shy glanced at the electronic clock in the car. "Five hours."

"So the plan is to go to this temple, meet up with this girl, get some weapons, find out how to beat this thing, and then go to Isis's realm and kick the crap out of an ancient and super-powerful dragon?" Warren asked incredulously.

"That's the general idea."

"Humph." Warren grunted. But Seth thought he saw an adventurous smile creeping onto his face.

For the first time in almost a hundred years, Clara was truly frightened. Sure she was pretty powerful, had a few tricks up her sleeve, but that wasn't going to get her out of this.

Thousands of Shadow Beasts swirled in a colossal vortex through the freezing northern air. If not for the magical fortification surrounding the Temple of Isis she would already be dead. And it wouldn't be long before the barrier gave out.

_I wonder how they found me here_, she wondered half-heartedly. _Perhaps a scout followed me out of the portal. Well, might as well go back inside where I can better protect myself when the shield breaks. _Clara opened the hatch beneath her and returned to underground temple.

Shy and Bracken led the group, with Kendra and Seth taking up the middle and Warren and Vanessa watching the rear.

"Tell me again why we couldn't take a c-c-c-car." Seth shivered.

"They're not allowed in the park." Shy replied, a little irritated at answering Seth's same question again and again.

"Couldn't we have snuck one in?"

"It would take too long."

"F-f-f-fine! I guess I'll just f-f-freeze than!" It was a cold day in northern Ontario.

"Drama queen." Kendra remarked, though she was holding back shivers herself.

"We can take a break in this foliage." Bracken soothed eying Kendra's rosy cheeks. The terrain in this area of the park was about as dense as the forest ever got, which was nothing more than sparse trees and meager shrubs.

"Alright, I guess we can take a little br-" Shy abruptly gasped and pointed above the trees. "Shadow Beasts! Over there! We need to get to that temple right now!" Kendra didn't see anything but followed as Shy raced towards the direction he pointed.

Everyone sprinted for a full ten minutes until they reached a small gully. At the center was a dome of brilliant light and color, though it was barely visible through a thick cloud of Shadow Beasts.

"That shield won't hold for long!" Shy yelled. "We have to kill those things right now!"

"Are you insane?" Vanessa whispered harshly. "There are thousands of them!" But Shy was already speeding down the slope.

He was halfway down before the Shadow Beasts noticed him. Seth watched in horror as a few of the monsters broke off from the assault and turned on Shy. Within seconds, he could no longer be seen through a swarm of Shadow beasts, and because of the impeding creatures he didn't see Shy almost casually sweep his arm. He did, however, see a blinding ray of crimson light vaporize the Shadow Beasts enveloping Shy.

"Come on!" He shouted expectantly.

Warren and Vanessa looked at each other hesitantly but before they could say anything, Seth, Kendra and bracken raced down the hill.


End file.
